In The Rain
by jade isabelle
Summary: "I heard you broke up with Juliet…"     He looked down. "Yeah."   "Why would you do that? I thought you loved her."   "I did…I…moved on…" "Moved on? Are you kidding me? To who?"   "Alex…" he begged me to stop prying. I couldn't help it.


**So this is my first story…hope you like it! =) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own WOWP. If I did, this story would have happened a LONG time ago.**

What was his problem? He had been staring at me for most of the time I'd been sitting there. So…5? 10 minutes? Did I have a zit or something? I grabbed the mirror I kept in my purse. My dark brown hair was messy, but when wasn't it? I stared back at him. "What do you want Justin? You're just staring at me."

He looked away, clearly uncomfortable with the situation. "Nothing," he mumbled.

"God, you're so…I don't even know." I grabbed my magazine, and headed upstairs, ignoring his eyes that I knew were still on me.

After I was out of his view, I glanced back down the stairs. His eyes were on the grey sky. Rain was coming, and I knew I would be dealing with two storms that day: The weather…and Justin's rage whenever he decided to confront me about whatever that was.

When I got to my room, I shut the door, and flopped down on my bed. I closed my eyes, thinking about what had just happened. What _was _that?

"Alex!" my mother called. I rolled my eyes.

"What?" I yelled back even though I knew what was coming.

"You need to come down here. Your break's over!"

Of course. I slid out of bed slowly, savoring the seconds of freedom. I walked slowly down the stairs, catching Justin's eye. "What?" I asked, still annoyed about earlier.

"Nothing!" he insisted again. He stormed up the stairs, and I could hear his bedroom door slam. I rolled my eyes again, but decided not to let it bother me.

I walked languidly to the counter, where a woman with two small children was waiting to be taken care of.

"May I help you?" I asked, a bored expression written all over my face. My eyes drifted…

"Yes, I'd like…" She trailed off, noticing that I wasn't paying any attention. "Excuse me." I ignored her: a girl walking down the street had caught my attention. Her long blonde hair flashed out of my view. Why wouldn't she stop? She was Justin's girlfriend, after all.

I threw off my apron, ignoring the woman's comments about how rude I was being. Something was wrong. Juliet _always _stopped by to see Justin.

I ran past each of the tables, not bothering to apologize for knocking things over. I _had_ to know what happened. I slammed the door open, startling the passersby. I scanned the street carefully, finally spotting Juliet.

I ran to catch up to her. When I got close enough, she turned around, probably having heard my footsteps. "Juliet!" I called, panting. Realization dawned on her perfect face. I was right. Something _had_ happened. I decided to ease into the conversation. "So… how are you…?" I started awkwardly.

She sighed. "Justin broke up with me last night." My jaw dropped. They were perfect together. Why would he do that? He loved her.

"Oh, God. Juliet, I'm sorry. I…didn't know. He didn't tell me that."

She shot me a shy smile. "It's ok. We just weren't meant to be."

"You'll find someone. You'll get over him. He's a dork anyway." At this, she laughed.

"I'll see you later, Alex."

"Bye." I said, weakly. I stood there for a minute, feeling the first drops of rain falling. I walked slowly back to the substation. Opening the door, I realized I'd have to confront Justin at some point. _How about now?_ I thought.

Justin looked up from the counter. He probably took my place after I ran out. I could see it now. He looked sadder than he did yesterday. "Justin, when you have a minute, can I talk to you?"

He looked down. "Alex, I'm working."

I looked up, not yet defeated by his less-than-enthusiastic reaction. "Please…" I put on a puppy-dog face. He grinned.

"Sure. I guess I have a minute." He took off the apron he was wearing, and walked towards me. "Where do you want to talk?"

I thought about it for a minute. "Let's go upstairs." He looked confused, but followed me anyways. Always the faithful sidekick.

On our way upstairs, I contemplated how I would do this. Just say it? Or try to ease into it like I did for Juliet?

We were upstairs faster than I expected, and I hadn't reached a decision. He walked down the hall, and he closed the door behind us. I took a deep breath. "I heard you broke up with Juliet…."

He looked down. "Yeah."

"Why would you do that? I thought you loved her."

"I did…I….moved on…:"

"_Moved on? _Are you kidding me? To who?"

"Alex…" he begged me to stop prying. I couldn't help it.

"Justin…" He stood up suddenly, startling me, slightly.

"Alex, I don't want to talk about this." He stormed out of the room, and back down to the substation. I followed quickly. He was gone by the time I got down there, but I ran to the door, catching his arm on his way out. The rain was falling harder now.

He ignored my hand on his arm. He tugged it away, and walked into the rain. I was hesitant to follow: It was freezing. I contemplated for a moment, but my curiosity got the best of me, and I walked towards my brother.

He was halfway down the street when he turned around, just as Juliet had done earlier that day. It was strange: They were a perfect match.

When I got close enough, he grabbed my arm urgently. "Alex, I can't do this anymore," He pulled me closer. I was acutely aware of the people watching us, but I returned my attention back to Justin. His lips met mine.

I froze. The rain didn't help. I tried to push him away, but after a minute, I relaxed, and went along with it. His lips were smooth, and as his hands ran through my hair, I wondered why we hadn't done this before.

That was when it hit me. _This_ was why he broke up with Juliet. I broke the kiss after a minute. "Justin?"

"Yes?" he murmured in my ear.

"This is why you broke up with her, isn't it?"

He pushed away, and looked right at me. "Yes."

We stood there, letting the rain wash away the worries. We couldn't let that bother us. The moment was perfect.

**Hoped you liked it! Review!**


End file.
